Never Do That Again
by Lara Knight
Summary: A short three parter 1 month, 30 days, 720 hours,43,200 minutes,2592004 seconds ago she had the most magically, amazing, wonderful and positively stimulating night of her life with Beca Mitchell. She was just as surprised as you are right now, Chloe and Beca, like together, not in a duet, like actually together in Chloe's bed. BECHLOE!
1. Chapter 1

**Never do that again**

Chloe Beale's heart was beating louder than if someone was jumping on the ceiling above her. She was thinking, no, remembering.

1 month, 30 days, 720 hours,43,200 minutes,2592004 seconds ago she had the most magically, amazing, wonderful and positively stimulating night of her life with Beca Mitchell. She was just as surprised as you are right now, Chloe and Beca, like together, not in a duet, like actually together in Chloe's bed.

Her body remembered every touch, sometimes late at night, like tonight, she would laying between the sheets completely and Utley still with her eyes closed but not asleep, she would feel a tingling buzz where Beca's hands once were, a cool wet feeling of what her brain could swear was real where Beca's tongue was then she would opening her eyes excepting to see deep blue ones starring back. But there never once was, she never saw dark brown almost black hair hanging over her face, there was no cheese I-got-you-and-you-know-it grin and there was a great absence of a gorgeous naked body hovering above her own.

It's not that Chloe missed Beca, her body missed Beca's body the way it curved to her own making Chloe feel safer than she ever had, her long fingers, her skilled tongue and eyes, especially those eyes, eyes that undress you without warning or permission.

Chloe Beale was Beca's drug, her own personal heroine. She was addicted. –Hi, my name is Beca Mitchell and I'm an addict.- She thought laughing slightly imagining an AA meeting set up.

But when it comes down to it she was an addict and she was itching for a fix of her red head.

One more hit, she could did it, just one more hit. She needed to see her just one more time.

Text message:

-Hey ~B

To get her fit she needed to organise a meeting.

-Hi ~C

A surprisingly fast reply.

-Wanna get coffee? My class just finished. ~B

Beca feeling herself getting a rush from simply texting, a rush she needed, she craved.

-Yeah, sure, Now? Annie's? J ~C

Chloe hated herself a little for giving into talking to Beca so fast but she did because even if she didn't want to admit it, she missed Beca, all of her.

-Yeah. 20 minutes? ~B

-C u there J ~C

* * *

**Thoughts?**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe didn't need 20 minutes she went straight to the coffee shop Annie's that was just off campus the faster she got there the faster she would see Beca and finally talk about what happened after the finals.

Beca on the other hand needed the 20 minutes to compose herself enough to face Chloe and whatever she could possibly say because like anyone would tell you the red head was unpredictable.

Chloe got to the Café 10 minutes early which meant only 10 more minutes before Beca looking hot because she always did would walk through those glass doors and either make Chloe's heart race with happiness or crush it.

Okay, 10 minutes, its only 10 minutes, 600 seconds not that hard just relax Chloe and try not to look too in love with her.

Longest 600 seconds of her life, was the clock stuck? Was she frozen in time? Okay, what makes time go faster? Iphones! Iphones where made to keep people entertained when they are waiting for people.

Chloe scrolled through a few pages of apps before finding her instagram app. Always fun to see what pictures everyone was putting up. She often used a fake account to see people that she had blocked pictures. This was one of those times she logged into Brittany-Snow47 her online identity and looked at Jessie's pictures god she hated him not that she would show it but the man had everything, she couldn't stand to see pictures of him and Beca watching movies together on her newsfeed , every time she did she made a unladylike grunt.

"Hey Chloe" Beca made Chloe aware of her presentence. She was sitting across from Chloe comfortably and relaxed with a small smile.

"Beca….How long have you been there for?" Chloe questioned forcing a smile.

"About 2 minutes" Beca answered her small smile turning into a grin.

"Oh….um…..Coffee?" Chloe recovered.

"I ordered some while you were in hating-Jessie-land." Beca laughed at her made up word.

"You know my Coffee order?" Chloe questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"I've known you for nearly a year now, Chloe. Of course I do" Beca replied confidently, feeling more relaxed by the minute the hit of Chloe was buzzing through her veins again and the withdrawal symptoms were fading fast.

"Here you are ladies" The waitress placed two coffee mugs in front of them.

"Thank you, Jess" Beca thanked the woman as she left.

"So…." Chloe said beginning to feel uncomfortable with the silence.

"So…How have you been?" Beca asked relaxed and happier than she had been in a long while because she was with Chloe.

"I don't want to talk about that." Chloe answered more sharply than she intended.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Beca replied figuring she can't lose if she lets Chloe pick the subject.

"You know what I want to talk about" Chloe stated blankly.

* * *

**Please note: I wrote this at like 2am, sorry if theres any spelling mistakes. **

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	3. Chapter 3 Ending is the best part!

**Continuing from where we left off before...**

* * *

"I don't. I can't read minds, Chloe. Through that would be cool" Beca joked.

"There's only one thing that I can think of that we could possibly talk about." Chloe stated harshly getting annoyed that Beca was avoiding the subject.

"I don't know what you're talking about Chloe" Beca claimed.

"Well what could I be talk about Beca? Well, I don't know, maybe the fact that last month you spent a night finding ways to make me scream your name and then took off before I woke up." Chloe lowered her voice dramatically so no one could over hear what she said, rumours were harsh things.

Beca stayed silence for a few seconds then spoke quietly "Maybe we should take this chat to better location" and so they agreed to go to Chloe's.

"Okay, so I left. Sorry." Beca spoke first quietly.

"Sorry? Sorry? You left and didn't call for a month and all you can say is sorry?" Chloe yelled her face turning as red as her hair.

"I don't know what else to say." Beca answered in her normal voice trying to remain calm.

"How about a reason?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know why. I guess I left you before you could leave me." Beca admitted starring at the carpet.

"I wouldn't have left you."

"I hoped you wouldn't but everyone does. Everyone leaves me, Chloe. There's a reason I'm so alone" Beca yelled.

Beca breathes deeply and realises she's left herself vulnerable and needs an escape route,

"BECAUSE I LIKE IT THAT WAY NOW GOOD BYE CHLOE." Beca yelled walking out and slamming the door.

Chloe watched her leave her again and crumbled to the ground sobbing her hair covered her face she sat curled up in a ball for what felt like hours.

I can't believe you did that, I can't believe I did that. This isn't really happening. Beca thought walking to her dorm managing to hold off tearing until she got there.

She got back to her dorm and cried until the sun went down, cried because she was alone, completely alone.

Beca finally decided she was sick of feeling sorry for herself and that she was gonna do something about it, she was gonna make things right.

Chloe had gone out to buy some wine planning on drinking her sorrows away and had gotten locked out.

"Hey Chloe!" Beca called out running up to her.

"Oh….Beca, hi" She said quietly looking like a deer in the head lights.

"I wanted to say sorry about before I didn't want to hurt you and it won't happen again." Beca begged.

"Yeah, okay. Were cool." Chloe answered distracted.

"Do you need…..help with something?" Beca asked looking around at where ever Chloe was looking.

"Well, im locked out. Do you know how to break into dorm windows?" Chloe asked hopefully if anyone did it was Beca.

"Umm…yeah sure. Follow me." Beca smiled she was talk, talking was good.

Beca pulled up the closest window an messed with it a little, Chloe had no idea what she was doing.

"You're new at this how about I go in and check that you can get in the pull you up? It will be a lot safer" Beca claimed very seriously.

"Yeah, okay" Chloe agreed her red hair swaying in the wind.

Beca climbed through and once she was happy that it was safe enough for a newbie to climb through she reached her arms through.

Chloe grabbed onto her arms and stepped through one step at a time.

She let go of Beca's arms once she got her second foot half way through however it got caught an Chloe feel forward putting her arms out pushing Beca with her to the ground with a thud.

She found her face extremely close to Beca's and her legs opened slightly.

"You should go" She whispered. Beca was just frozen.

"So should I" Chloe whispered again about to get up Beca kissed her.

Chloe pulled away she wasn't going to be trapped again.

"Never do that again." She said seriously got up and left.

She left and began walking towards the bathroom regretting what she had done she turned to see that Beca had taken off. Again.

She found her body in need of realise from the activity of the night. She sat down on the floor where minutes before she was on top of the girl of her dreams and moved her hands over her underwear, working her fingers purring and breathless she closed her eyes. She gasped for air.

"Hey Chloe" Beca's husky voice announced her presentence she sitting on her bed watching Chloe with dark eyes.

"Beca….How long have you been there for?" Chloe asked turning even redder than she already was.

"About 2 minutes" Beca answered with an evil smile.

"I was gonna say something but you seemed busy and I wouldn't want to disturb you." Beca answered her breathing more uneven that she would have liked to have given away.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe demanded wiping her hands on her shorts.

"Well I was gonna see if you want to relive some old memories but I can see you were already doing that without me" Beca commented smiling like crazy, quiet enjoying an uncomfortable Chloe Beale.

And with that Chloe could take it any longer, she was horny and Beca was there blankly stating she would be a will participant in taking care of it. She lunged forward kissing Beca hard once Beca started to kiss back she moved her legs to either side of Beca's hips her hands tracing circles in Beca's long brown hair.

Chloe pulled away and whispered "Are you gonna leave tomorrow morning?"

"No" Beca answered blankly.

"Never do that again." Chloe answered returning to the kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, this ending is the best part (See what I did there?). Add me on tumblr? boneslover7. I post links to all my stories there plus Bechloe stuff.**

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
